


Part of the Journey is the End

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Iron Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Funeral, Infinity Gauntlet, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Steve Rogers, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superhusbands, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMELIKE MASSIVE SPOILERS*They won... but at what cost?





	Part of the Journey is the End

Tony stood before Thanos, after stealing the stones back, his hand in their air, pain surging through him, his breath leaving him. He stood strong and felt the power fill his core. 

"I... am... Iron Man." 

With a snap of his fingers, a bright light filled the world and disappeared again, sending Tony to the ground and Thanos into the rubble. 

 

Everyone else stopped fighting at their enemies, the children of Thanos, were turning to dust before their eyes. They sighed, they had one. Thanos and his allies had been vanquished. 

Steve smiled, after all this time, they won. They won.... Then he heard Rhodey call out Tony's name. 

 

No. 

 

No... 

 

Tony, held onto the rubble, his lungs failing him. He lost his grip then fell to the ground, he laid back against something and weakly smiled to himself. They did it. He sighed and his head lolled forward, he felt Rhodey's metal hand touch his shoulder, then his cheek. Tony frowned at the sight of his watery eyes. Tony opened his mouth to speak but words failed him, nothing came out except a weak cough. 

"Dad!" 

Tony looked passed his friend and saw his son. His son's steps faltered as Peter saw him laid against the rubble. "Dad? We- We won. We won Dad..." 

Peter leapt forward and his knees crashed down to the floor, his hands touching his father's chestplate. "Dad! C'mon Dad! We won. Please, please Dad. We won... we won... You did it! You did it Dad! No... no please. Please! Don't leave me Dad... not you too." 

Pepper gently pulled Peter back, lifting him up and pulling him to her chest, letting him sob into her chest. Her own tears fell down her face. She knew that one day that this would kill him, but not like this. 

"Tony! Tony! Oh my God! NO!" Steve shoved past everyone, and fell to the ground in front of his husband's paling form, Steve put his hands around Tony's face, shaking him lightly. "No, no, come on baby, don't do this, no!"

Tony weakly put his hand on Steve, shaking his head weakly. "It's okay... it's okay... we did it. I can't believe that." Tony laughed weakly, smirking slightly. 

Steve's eyes filled with tears, spilling down his face, "Not like this. Tony, don't leave me, not you too."

"It's okay," Tony coughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

Steve shook his head. 

"Look at me." 

Steve did, his blue eyes meeting Tony's brown ones.

"I love you... okay... I love you all so much." Tony's chest shuddered, his hands falling to the ground. 

Steve then understood, Tony knew that he would have to do this. Make the ultimate sacrifice so that they would win, so that everyone would come back. That stupid man, that stupid, beautiful man. 

"It's okay Tony, we're going to be okay." Steve kissed Tony's forehead, his hand stroking the back of his head. "You... you can rest now." 

...so he did. With a final exhale, Tony felt the last of his life leave him and his eyes faded. Steve broke down then, the walls crumbling around him. Peter broke out of Pepper's arms and fell beside Steve, by his father, tears spilling from his eyes. Steve put his arms around Peter, pulling him close to him. 

Pepper knelt beside them and closed Tony's eyelids, if anyone didn't know any better, it would look like he was sleeping... only this was the sleep that he wouldn't be waking up from.

Stephen Strange stood by the other sorcerers, his eyes dark but moist with unfallen tears, he knew that Tony could rest now knowing that they completed the mission. All those people that were dusted were back, including himself and Tony's own son. His friend was gone, but the world would know what his sacrifice meant... the people closest to him would live knowing that Tony Stark was a real hero. 

*

The hardest task of all was telling the twins that their father wouldn't be coming home. Steve tried, oh he tried to tell his daughters but the tears fell and the words wouldn't come out but Morgan and Maria knew. They knew that their father loved them so much. 

The funeral was what Tony would have wanted. Simple, calm. Steve stood with his children; Morgan, Maria and Peter. 

*

"The hardest thing about life is that part of that journey is the end. I honestly don't know what's going to happen, or if this even works. So, I'm hoping that this all works out in the end, but unfortunately we're in the hero gig, not everything works out... but I hope after all of this we're watching this in celebration. I hope that families are reunited and love is strong. God what a world, universe even. Ha, anyway, I thought I'd make a few of these, just in case... but hey, all I wanted to say, in case I couldn't was that... I love you 3000" 

Morgan and Maria sat together, next to their father, brother, godmother and godfathers. They could feel Pepper hold their shoulders and tears gently falling down their faces, Peter then took their hands as they walked inside. Steve walked beside them with the wreath in his shaking hands. The family walked down the porch of their home, passed their family and friends and down to the jetty. 

Steve paused before setting the wreath down into the water, he remembered the last time he stood in that spot. He and Tony were standing there discussing the plan, if it would work and what would happen if it didn't. They spent a few years without Peter, Tony almost broke. Steve held him as Tony cried over their son. Yes, their, any son of Tony's was a son of his. Even more so now. 

He knelt down and placed the wreath into the water, feeling his girls' hands on him.  _Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart._

Steve knew that he had a heart, his belonged to him and his belongs with him, even in death. Steve doubted that anyone else would compare with Tony Stark. Peggy was in the past, so was Bucky. They were tethers to the past, but Tony was his light to the future. He treasured almost every moment they had together. they only parts that he didn't treasure were the moments when he caused Tony pain. Since Siberia, there had only been happiness until Peter was dusted. They had hope... but at Tony's life. 

Everyone watched as the wreath drifted along the water. The girls spoke not a single word, neither did Peter. Steve didn't know what to say. 

 

No words could describe the pain that he was feeling but what he knew was that the sun would set that night on a grateful universe...


End file.
